


Across the Park

by abcxyz0214



Category: Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Live Action TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 看完IWGP Vol.6「灰色的彼得潘」之後激萌的結果（笑）　阿誠的後攻／後宮團正在不斷的擴大啊XD
Relationships: Ando Takashi | King/Majima Makoto





	Across the Park

**Author's Note:**

> 標題的意思第一個是「穿越公園」，就是指阿誠從他家水果店走到Rasta Love的過程。  
> 第二個意思是「遍佈整個公園」，意思是說阿誠的後宮朋友到處都是XD  
> 因為across除了穿越以外，還有遍佈（ex. across the world）的意思：）
> 
> 話說整篇只有廣樹一個角色沒有在Vol.6之中出現過，可見得我對廣樹的愛超大（笑）  
> 其實原先是想要寫（小稔+廣樹）→阿誠的，結果最後還是回到崇誠......  
> 只能說、國王真是太強大了（結論是這個？）

我坐在床邊，想著到底該像往常一樣就好，還是今天改走個勇樣路線，換個造型試試──當然，最後的決定還是跟平常一樣，要我笑得跟那位超級明星一樣，恐怕得再修練個五十年才行。

拿起手機與皮夾，跟老媽揮揮手，走出我家的水果店，今天的我可是有約在身的大忙人了。

「誠哥！」才剛跨過條街便看見了正準備成為國家公僕的光一，幸好他現在已經不會再跟我穿一樣的衣服，否則我肯定見了他就跑：「難得見面，一起去吃飯怎樣？」  
擺擺手，我停下腳步、看著他不再復那晚蒼白的臉孔，打從心裡地高興。可惜今天的我可是忙人一名，只好拍拍他的肩膀，婉拒光一的邀請。

「下次吧。」

再多聊兩句我可就遲到了，再次揮揮手，我繼續往前走去。卻沒想到手機竟然在這時響起。我接通電話，是現今身為黑道精英的前受欺少年猴子。

「阿誠，上次的事謝啦！」  
猴子的聲音從另一邊傳來，結果又是個邀約：「今天晚上一起去居酒屋吃黑輪怎樣，我請客唷！」

晚上啊……雖然晚上沒約，不過下午的約肯定會自動延長到晚上，如此有先見之明的我，也只能拒絕這難得的免錢餐：「晚上沒空啊，下次好了。」  
「你還真是忙啊，該不會又有什麼麻煩出現了吧？」  
可惡，猴子的話雖然正確，不過怎麼聽怎麼不爽。如果可以，我當然也希望像吸塵器的我能夠吸來的是女人而不是麻煩。  
「嘖，算是個人型麻煩沒錯啦。黑輪明天晚上吧，先這樣。」

邊走邊講手機真的不好，很容易讓人失去對交通環境的警戒。大家如果不是像我這麼熟悉池袋的路況，千萬別學真島哥哥這麼危險的舉動喔。

正想將手機收到口袋，不料鈴聲又突然響了起來。從來不知道我這麼有人氣！不過一想到都是男人的電話，實在也沒什麼好炫燿的地方。

「阿誠，是我，禮哥。」  
喝，原來打電話的是另一個領域的精英，我親愛的童年玩伴：橫山禮一郎警視正。貴人無事不登三寶殿，我現在只希望別又是個麻煩差找上門。  
「沒事，你想太多了。」禮哥的聲音因為想笑而有些發顫，什麼嘛，是你自己每次打電話來就只會叫人去當警察的不是？

「真的不是，只是想因為上次的事情謝謝你而已。週末一起去吃飯怎樣？可以破例請你去高級俱樂部喝個痛快喔。」  
原來是這樣，這種提議才識相嘛。週末的話當然沒事，我爽快地答應了禮哥，然後收線。

終於能把手機放回口袋裡，我往前穿越西口公園的腳步卻因為某兩項進入視線的東西給煞住了。

報告報告，距離真島誠左前方約十公尺處、發現行動義大利麵快餐巴士，招待人的、端盤子的跟料理的人都眼熟的不得了！而真島誠右手邊往前兩張長椅上正坐著三原學院國小部五年級、未來的比爾蓋茲小野田稔，手裡正拿著PSP──啊，我也好想要，可惡的有錢小鬼。

餐車不會馬上落跑（應該），可人會。天生無法棄女人與小孩不顧的麻煩終結者阿誠我，即使還有某項要事在身，也不會在看見小小的朋友時而不去打招呼的。

「在玩什麼？」我走到小稔的旁邊，探頭想看看到底是什麼遊戲讓他這麼著迷。  
「啊！阿誠哥是你？」小稔轉過頭，很明顯地嚇了一跳，幸好手裡的PSP沒有摔下去，那可是貴得要死的東西呢。  
「是啊，是我沒錯。吃過午餐了嗎？」看見對方搖搖頭，我指著不遠處的快餐巴士，示意他在原地等我一下。

「……兩份海鮮蛤蜊義大利麵，可以連主廚一起外帶嗎？」站在點餐區前敲著檯面，我對在裡頭忙碌著的阿司露齒一笑，輕輕地揮了揮手。  
阿司也回了我一個笑容，可惜他手裡似乎忙得不得了，負責紀錄點餐的千裕有些埋怨的嬌嗔便立刻傳來：  
「阿誠太過分了，這種沒什麼品味的搭訕方法，不是應該要對我這唯一的女生使出來才對嗎？」

聳聳肩膀，接過兩份午餐，付出相對應的金額，我笑著回答：「與其要一個見面就叫我打斷別人腿的可愛女孩，不如給我個超會做飯的主廚，我是這麼想的。」

沒管千裕氣得跳腳的樣子，與三人都打過道別的招呼，我回到了公園長椅，將手中的一份午餐遞給了小稔：「請你的，我可是決定再也不要讓小學生付錢的了。」  
小稔有些彆扭地接過義大利麵，看來他還是很在意我們之前那段有關要不要付費的對話。

「……阿誠哥。」在吸著麵條的過程中，小稔的聲音突然冒了出來。  
「嗯？」我挑眉，等著他叫完我名字的下一句。

「我可以……坐靠近你一點嗎？我有點冷。」穿著薄長袖襯衫的小稔低著頭，不用想像我也知道他現在的表情肯定是個普通的小五生表情：「不過，我、我是不會付錢的。」

「沒關係。」我忍不住笑了出來，他果然還很在意那件事情。我拉過他瘦小的手臂，讓小稔再往我著靠近了一些。果然，他似乎真的很怕冷，相碰的手臂明顯地感覺到溫度差異。

我們坐得更近了些，便沒再說話地繼續用餐。我放下還沒吃完的午餐，小稔轉頭看著我：「阿誠哥？你吃完了？」  
「沒有，因為我看見好久不見的朋友。」指著遠方小心翼翼踏著格子往這裡走過來的少年，我想自己或許露出了懷念的表情。

「阿誠。」手裡依然按著記數器，永遠和數字在一起的少年多田廣樹，在我還空著的另一邊長椅上坐下：「阿誠，我來找你。上次見面到現在，已經四百二十六天了。」  
「廣樹，你怎麼會知道我在這？」看著依舊不停按著記數器的廣樹，我拍拍他的頭，將手裡還有一半的義大利麵塞入廣樹的懷中，示意他吃吃看。  
「阿誠明明就打電話到我家，卻不找我。我打電話到阿誠家，真島媽媽說阿誠又溜出去了，所以我來這裡到處找你。」

總是只能吃外面速食來當晚餐的廣樹不可能討厭這麼好吃的料理。我是這麼想的，廣樹也像是不辜負我的期望似的，開始一口一口吃起了麵條。

這是我的朋友多田廣樹。對著左邊的小稔介紹右邊的廣樹，我想被兩個小孩夾住的自己，看起來大概真的很像個好爸爸吧？  
「……阿誠哥，我吃不下了。」猶豫了一下，小稔突然也把他的午餐塞給了我，臉上那種複雜的小孩心思，我看同輩年輕人中只有我這帶小孩老手才能懂。

「謝謝。」同樣摸了摸小稔的頭，我拿起塑膠叉子繼續進餐，在下午的陽光中與兩個安靜的小男孩，在一張長椅上共進午餐。

時間就這樣流逝，廣樹的司機來接了他回去，小稔也說該去補習了。既然三個人接下來都有事情，那當然是在這裡就此道別。

「阿誠，下次再一起去溜直排輪。」  
在廣樹上車前，特地這麼和我約定著。看來我們四百二十六天沒有好好碰個面，這讓他非常不滿。面對鬧彆扭的小孩，我除了像哄馬子一樣點頭說好，大概也不會有第二種應對方式。  
而還在原地的小稔則是看著我，像是有點不甘示弱地也與我作了約定：「阿誠哥，有機會……再一起去散步好嗎？」  
當然，我答應過他，不用付錢也可以散步散到爽的。我只覺得這兩個小鬼不知道在比較個什麼勁，還是點頭用承諾來向小稔道別。

我拿出手機看看時間，這才發現原來下午也已經過了一半。真島誠，真是佩服你能這樣和小孩什麼事情也不幹的呆坐半個下午。

偷偷在心裡稱讚了自己，我繼續往前穿越西口公園，總算來到了還沒開始營業的Rasta Love。  
不顧門上的「close」，我走入了門內，轉身上了樓梯，進了與某位人型麻煩約好的包廂內，卻連個鬼影子也沒看見。

但我當然馬上就知道怎麼回事了，因為後面正有一雙皮膚白皙透亮到不行的美麗雙手環了上來，可惜力道比我這正常男人強上三倍還有找。

「阿誠……很受歡迎嘛。」緊扣住我的肩膀，崇仔拉著我，一把摔進包廂內柔軟的沙發上──連同他自己一起。  
「我看看，搭訕了一個人，接到兩通電話，定了四個約會，遇見六個朋友。你不過是從公園的那邊走到這裡而已。」

這傢伙怎麼一清二楚啊？我抽抽嘴角，毫不客氣地從桌上的瓶子中倒出有檸檬香氣的礦泉水，為自己解渴一番：「我說崇仔，你從什麼時候就跟在我的後面了？」

「大概是你出水果店之後吧？」崇仔一把搶過了我的杯子，仰頭就是一口氣喝到見底。

這傢伙搞什麼，長這麼帥氣還當跟蹤狂……或許該說當了跟蹤狂怎麼還這麼帥氣。  
想像崇仔在我背後一邊跟著一邊還要避免身邊的狂蜂浪蝶造成騷動讓我發現，就覺得實在好笑。

「怎麼，今天突然叫我出來？」把玩著自己的手指，我可是明知故問的：「親G少女終於親到膩了嗎？」

崇仔笑了出來，一把勾過我的脖子。

「是啊，所以現在該換成親你了。」

  
唇舌一交疊，我馬上就知道，今天晚上果然回不去了。


End file.
